I Do Or Do I?
by BrunetteKlaineLover
Summary: A Wemma Wedding Story. May Contain Klaine, Finchel, Quintana, Bram, Jarley, Ryley, and Sue Sylvester. Takes place during "I Do" season 4. Rated T just in case. Third category is Humor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

No POV

"Emma?" Will called out, searching the church for his fiancé. Brad the Piano Man had been playing "Here Comes The Bride" for a little over a half hour. *Emma wouldn't leave me at the altar!* Will thought to himself. *Something horrible must have happened! What if she passed out? How long would she have been unconscious? Am I too late?* He was so caught up in his thoughts of panick that he almost forgot that his best man, Finn was standing next to him. "Mr. Schue, maybe we should try her dressing room?" Finn said, sounding nervous. He was also panicking inside his head. *Holy Grilled Cheesus, this is all my fault! What if I'm the reason she didn't come to the altar? Her OCD and all the stress of planning a wedding by herself was probably too much for her! What if she ran away? Or worse, didn't even come?* Finn couldn't think like this, though. He changed his mind set o being one hundred percent committed to helping Mr. Schue find Ms. Pillsburry.

Mr. Schue stopped so abruptly that Finn almost trimmed over him. Will bent down and picked up a wet veil and tiara out of a puddle of melted snow. "Finn, lets go back to the church." He said solemnly. "But Mr. Schue, shouldn't we look some more? She has to be around here somewhere." Finn said, feeling guiltier than ever. "No," Will started, "Emma isn't here. We should tell everybody so thy can go home." Mr. Schuester is usually a chipper guy, but the Mr. Schuester hat spoke these words was a completely different person from the one who led the New Directions to a first place win at Nationals. This Mr. Schuester was a stranger to Finn. So they headed back to the church, and for the first time ever, Finn saw Mr. Schue burst out sobbing.

Finn walked to the front of the altar and asked for everyone's attention, which took a few minutes because the church was filled with 362 worried voices. "Hello everyone," Finn said nervously. He had no idea what to say, and his shyness definitely wasn't helping. But he owed at least this to Mr. Schue. "Ms. Pillsburry is nowhere to be found, so the wedding has been canceled. My apologies to all of you, especially Mr. Schuester." Right after Finn finished that sentence, total chaos broke out. Rachel was sitting in shock, Artie was ramming his wheel chair against the wall (he was a diehard Wemma shipper) Tina was trying to stop Artie from ramming himself into the wall, the entire Pillsburry family was concerned and some of them who knew Will better were even crying, Kurt was consoling Mr. Schue, Santana and Quinn were ranting about how they never trusted gingers, Puck was making out with Kitty, Finn and Mercedes were talking about what to do with the reception, Blaine was helping Kurt calm Will down, and Sue Sylvester sat it the back of the church in a wedding dress, enjoying the revenge she had plotted agains Will Schuester.

Kurt and Blaine escorted the guests outside so that they could figure out what was going to happen. Finn was talking to Mr. Schue in he church. A few minutes later, Santana walked into the church. "Mr. Schue, since I'm numb to emotion I was voted to come in here to talk to you." she said. "About?" Mr. Schue looked up. Santana had a short temper and was now getting a bit annoyed. "The reception. Should we cancel it. Ms. Pillsburry's parents said that if we don't have you will have to pay them back for the entire wedding."

"No, all of you Glee kids are together, so you might as well go and have fun." Mr. Schue said as he stood up. "I'm going to go look for Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys. I have decided to make this longer than just this one episode. It is a little out there, but I think it may work. Emma is really not on my happy list right now, so if I go over board, it's just because I'm super dissapointed in her. So enjoy!_

Emma's POV

"Oh god, no, no, no!" I was so ashamed of myself. How could I have done this to Will. I love him so much. And all the work he had to go to for, not just the wedding, but last year with the proposal. It was so nice and it was the happiest day of my life and oh god today is Valentines Day! Will is alone on Valentines Day and and the altar! I am such a horrible person. I can't go back to that school. Heck, I can't come back to this state! I need to erase my identity and create a new one. But where will I go? My clothes and my wet wipes are all at the apartment. The apartment I used to call home. I can't ask anyone for help, because I have no one! I have no one.. No one.

I have to go back to the apartment, but Will is probably already looking for me, and that would be somewhere he would look. Wait. Why am I running from Will. Shouldn't I want him to find me? But I don't. Or do I? I am so confused! Look at me, my life is a mess. How can I be a guidance counselor when I can't even make the right choices in my own life. And now I am running away from the one thing that made all of that alright for a while. And then there's Will! He has had such bad luck with marriage and dating, and now I'm just another one to add to the list. I thought we were going to be real.

That's my problem. Reality. It's all just up in my face and I can't take it! This is all so real, yet I don't feel a thing.. Will's head is probably swimming with emotions, and I am here, feeling... nothing. .. Have I ever actually felt anything, or am I just such a horriblr person that I am numb to regular human emotions. Am I even human? Are gingers some sort of remote species that look humans, talk like humans and sort of act like humans, but can't feel human emotions? According to recent legend, I have no soul.. Maybe I don't have a soul. Maybe that's why I could have hurt Will so easily. Because it doesn't hurt me? How long have I been thinking.. How long have I been in this taxi? "Excuse me, sir?" I said, trying to get the cab driver's attention. "Where exactly am I?" Oh dear lord, how much would the cab fare be!? "Ma'am I drove you to Manhattan, just like you asked." "Manhattan!" When did I ever tell him to drive me to Manhattan? Why would I want to be in Manhattan? "How much do I have to pay you?" I asked as I reached for my handbag. Wait. Why did I bring my wallet? Do I have a subconscious desire to be in New York? This is crazy, but I might as well pay the man. He took my card and swiped it through the machine,I signed the receipt and stepped out of the cab. And what I saw was so beautiful, I broke down and began to weep as I had when I was a small child. I'm so sorry, Will.

_Haii peoples. Sorry this is kinda a short chapter, but they didn't really give a lot of Emma story line and I didn't want go completely off topic. I personally thought Emma needed some time to think. In the next chapter we are going back to the reception, which may lead to a few Finchel/Klaine sparks. And I might add a surprise guest who I really want to new in season four.. Well, read on to find out._

_peace bye toodles._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here's another chapter! Thank you everyone! Enjoy :)_

Finn's POV

The Reception pt.1

I can't believe I did this to Mr. Schue. I am supposed to be his best man! And what do I do? Go kiss the bride two days before the wedding! If there is a record for being the worst ever best man in the history of the world, I'm holding it. Why would I do this? Oh yeah, because of Rachel. How could our relationship have gotten so messed up? I should have forgave her for kissing that Brody guy.. She never actually did anything wrong, and now she is shacked up with Mr. Broadway Brody! And I am actually to blame for them kissing, too, you you look at it my way...

I was too ashamed to call her after being discharged from the army. But she deserved to know that I was safe. It's the army, who knows, I could have been dead! Four months. I guess things really didn't change for me since high school. I'm still in Lima, still in glee club (kinda), still best friends with Mr. Schue, still living with my mom and Burt, and most if all, I'm still an idiot.

Although for Rachel, things are definitely different. I mean, look at her! She dresses like a ... never mind that thought. She is "shacked up" with some guy she isn't even dating, she lives in New York, she probably hooks up with that Brody guy frequently, and worst of all, she actually believes this is who she is. But no matter how much she will protest, I know for a fact that this is not Rachel Berry. And this is not the girl I love. Every day, I see the real Rachel die a little. But I can still see her, if I look deep, deep down under all her false reality and makeup. That is why I still love her. This girl who I see in front of me right now is Rachel Berry. I know this, because sometimes, she says something that helps me see her. The real her. The her that I will love for the rest of my life.

"This isn't your fault, you know." Rachel said as she sat down next to me. Though I didn't believe her, I appreciated the thought. "Thanks, but I'm not so sure." "Finn, I have an extensive collection of runaway bride movies that tell me one random kiss isn't the reason for this!" "You were always there for me when we were in high school. Maybe you haven't changed as much as I thought." I was smiling. Partly to myself, but mostly to her. She looked a little disappointed. "That's a horrible thing to say and its not true. I've changed very much since I moved to New York." "Rachel, just because you change where you live, or your wardrobe, or even your boyfriend, there are some things, like yourself, that can never change. And as far as I'm considered, for you. That's a blessing." "Thank you, Finn... Well, it isn't everyday that we are in the same city, so let's dance!" Maybe the old Rachel wasn't that out of my reach..


End file.
